


Blues

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Exes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "You should have told me she would be here"





	Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023877) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The first thing Lapis Lazuli said to Peridot at the wedding reception was congratulations and that she wished her and Amethyst much happiness in the years to come. This made Peridot a little hopeful that the topic she was trying to avoid would not be mentioned, at least not today. This hope did not last long.

"You should have told me  _ she _ would be here" Lapis said.

"To be honest we didn't know for sure that she would come, she didn't send the rsvp to the invitation " Peridot said.

"But you invited her so you should know this was a possibility."

"Look Jasper is my wife's sister, what should I do not invite her to our wedding?"

"Well, I suppose not. But still you should have told me."

"Okay. I know, I'm sorry. But can we leave this discussion for later ? It's my reception. And she probably won’t bother you. Amethyst said she has a new girlfriend and things seem to be pretty serious between them."

"Oh ... okay. That's good. It's great. Very good, very good."

"Um, I heard you the first time"

"I thought you didn't. Anyway I'll stop bothering you, go dance with your wife or something"

"Okay, see you later Lapis"

.

.

.

At least their tables were far away, on opposite sides of the room. But that didn't stop Lapis from nearly bumping into Jasper for several moments during the reception. But that only happened after she left the salon and headed for the taxi lane, and Jasper was there. Lapis considered turning around and waiting for her to leave, but she hated the thought of Jasper thinking she was hiding from her.

Jasper only looked at her they were side by side.

"Hello Lazuli"

"Hello Jasper," she said with deliberate coldness.

"You’re leaving early"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't even talk to you today"

"But you kept looking at me"

"As far as I know looking at people it's not against the law Lazuli . And I just kept looking at you because I caught you about ten times looking at me."

"Regardless, you made me uncomfortable."

"Fine, I'm sorry"

This surprised Lapis a bit, when they were together Jasper never apologized for anything, but of course the same was true about herself.

"I heard you have a new girlfriend now"

"You heard that right"

"What's her name ?"

“Ruby”

"Not Sapphire's Ruby right?"

Jasper laughed.

"Another Ruby, I'm sure Ruby and Sapphire are one of those couples that will be together forever"

"Is it the same with you and your Ruby?"

"No. I mean I don't know. Maybe."

A slightly uncomfortable silence followed, Lapis was trying to think of something to say when Jasper continued:

"It's less than it was with you, I don't love her the way I loved you. But I like her more. And she likes me, instead of being reluctantly attracted or whatever you used to call it."

"Reluctantly attracted seems like a good term"

"Point to Jasper"

"I hate when you talk about yourself in the third person"

"I know" Jasper said and laughed.

This brought a small smile to Lapis's face.

"Your girlfriend sounds nice" she commented.

"She is"

"Your taxi arrived" .

"You can take this one, I'll wait for the next"

Lapis considered arguing, but decided against it. She opened the cab door and took one last look at Jasper with so many things going through her head in that second, things she could say.  _ I miss you. I hate you. I want you back. I never want to see you again. I love you. _

What she said instead was:

"Thanks for the taxi Jasper, see you around"

She got into the cab, closed the door and was very grateful that the taxi driver made no comment about the fact that she started crying even before the car reached the street’s corner.


End file.
